


I Didn't Think I Would Stay For This (And You Didn't Think I Would Go)

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a quiet hope residing in Brian's gaze that must be contagious with the way it makes Pat forget his reasons for why he shouldn't want this.





	I Didn't Think I Would Stay For This (And You Didn't Think I Would Go)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in this please Alt+F4 at your soonest convenience for both our sakes, ty 
> 
> this was supposed to be a cute hangouts and feelings fic but porn happened, RIP
> 
> title from Vallis Alps' Fading

 

Pat's trying and failing to contain his smile after making a truly godawful joke about an Egyptian god, attempting to select a character he's least shit at as he sees Brian stifle a scoff in his periphery. This was a good idea, Pat had been zoning out and Brian's blood pressure was rising a bit higher than it should for someone who subsists mainly on lukewarm toaster waffles. Now that they're playing Smash, Brian's all easy smiles and anecdotes; it's galvanizing to witness.

 

It's hard not to lean a little closer while reading chat together, and by the end of the stream he's only distantly tired, unexpected adrenaline and dopamine flooding his system; both of which he blames for the way asking his usual question of "dinner?" comes out unexpectedly weighted.

 

With what has yet to be determined, Pat stubbornly tells himself even as he sees it reflected in the way Brian's smile softens and he repeats it back as an affirmation.

 

"Dinner."

 

They tidy up the equipment, gather their belongings, and head out of the office, into a dark snowy evening; all very usual. Unusual: the way Pat's heart skips a beat as Brian, bundled head to toe grins back at him to ask, "Pizza, Pat Gill?" before pushing backward against the door into the dark, tone indicating that he knew the answer.

 

"Wouldn't say no," Pat tells him wryly, and Brian bumps his shoulder into Pat's with a chortle. They grab a large from one of Pat's preferred haunts on the way to his place.

 

"You sure you wanna come over?" Pat asks, indicating the weather forecast. New York city snowfalls are a pain in the ass, and the government's still shut down, which definitely doesn't help the situation. Brian shrugs.

 

"I mean, I can always crash at your place, if it's cool?"

 

Pat's mind unhelpfully supplies him images of a sleeping Brian passed out on his couch on Halloween, unbearably soft in the midmorning light streaming across Pat's apartment.

 

Okay, maybe this has been going on for awhile.

 

Pat smiles as he recalls the party, how Brian had been so proud of his Skyrim book report.

 

"gonna go on a tirade about Lin-Manuel Miranda before passing out on my couch again?" Pat ribs, pleased with the rise of colour he gets to Brian's face.

 

"One time!"

 

"I know but it's the only time I have to go off of at the moment, so it's an honest question." Pat tells him as solemnly as he can manage.

 

"Well I guess I'll have to provide you with a greater sample size."

 

"if you feel the need to clear you name," Pat says airily, as he collects their pizza and tries to ignore how much he definitely wants Brian to make good on his offer.

 

"I'm not ashamed," Brian explains as they make their way back out into the cold; Pat looks his way in time to catch sight of a fluffy cluster of snowflakes land on Brian's nose, the man scrunching his face at the sensation before it melts away. It's fucking cute as hell and really, Pat's unsure if that's his opinion or an objective fact.

 

"Oh?" Pat answers lamely, eye transfixed on the point where the snowflakes were. Brian's lips quirk into a half smile and Pat feels caught out, watches to see where his feet are going instead.

 

"I'm basically a theatre kid, so it's par for the course."

 

"Ah so you admit it; how's the musical coming?" Pat asks, schooling his face into innocence even though he too, knows the answer: top secret.

 

"Nice try, Pat Gill."  Brian tells him warmly.

 

Pat can't remember liking the sound of his name so much as when Brian says it.

 

 

 

The warmth of his apartment building welcomes them as they scale the stairs to Pat's place. His roommate is unsurprisingly nowhere to be found, preferring to spend his weekend with his girlfriend, but Charlie greets them, winding his way around Brian's calves as Pat switches on lights.

 

Brian murmurs indistinctly to Charlie as he works off his boots, Pat kicking his own off with much less care, too hungry for grace as he makes his way to the couch, depositing the pizza on the coffee table before snatching a slice; Brian soon plops down beside him, reaching into the pizza box to extract his own.

 

They've been working through the Castlevania series so Pat puts it on, grabs them some beers after his immediate hunger has been sated. He feels a bit more normal now, as they settle into their familiar post-work hangout routine.

 

Until the power goes out.

 

"Candles?" Brian says a bit too cheerily.

 

"None I'm letting you near after hearing that knife story." Pat tells him, feeling around for his phone.

 

"I am an excellent candle caretaker and I will not have you besmirch my name, sir!" Accompanies the light rustle of fabric against fabric as Brian no doubt searches for his own phone. 

 

Pat finds his first, squinting down at the screen to toggle the flash on before looking into over at Brian who's spotted his phone on the coffee table. Brian's giving him a look of anticipation and suddenly Pat wishes he were candles. He sighs.

 

"Fine, but I only have a few."

 

Brian tails after him as he makes his way to his room, swiping the lighter off Pat's desk and making for the closest candle, Pat chuckles lightly at the display, watches Brian move about the room lighting the remaining two. The low light is warm even as it flickers, its comfort amplified by the dark and silence surrounding them. Brian returns the lighter to the desk, his expression hard to read in the low light, eyes dark and glittering as he returns to where Pat stands in the doorway. Pat knows he should say something, needs one of them to, but he can't seem to think of anything beyond how intimate everything suddenly feels, how beautiful Brian is, lit this way.

 

"Pat, I... thanks for trusting me to light your candles," Brian tells him. Pat feels his brow furrow in confusion, Brian didn't actually think--

 

"Ah wow that sounds stupid. I...It's not--" Brian cuts himself off, restarts.

 

"Sometimes you look like you want something from me and I just, I need you to know that I--I do too." He says in a rush, reaching out to run tentative fingers over the knuckles of Pat's hand where it hangs by his thigh. it flips over without his permission, clasps Brian's hand as Pat tries to reckon being faced with something he's been trying to talk himself out of for the better part of a year.

 

There's a quiet hope residing in Brian's gaze that must be contagious with the way it makes Pat forget his reasons for why he shouldn't want this.

 

"I don't care about work, Pat. I mean, I do but not if it's in the way of exploring a future together." Brian tells him soft yet determined. "But if you think it's risking too much I don't blame you."

 

Pat's stomach twists at that, the notion that he could say no to Brian.

 

"I don't." comes out a little hoarse; he tries again, "I don't think that, Brian, I... I would risk a lot more," he brings his hand to Brian's face, marvelling at the truth of his own words and the way Brian leans into his touch. He leans forward to graze his lips against Brian's, an unsteady breath fanning across his mouth before Brian surges forward to capture his lips, hands moving to his waist where they begin to tentatively wander, growing bolder when Pat threads a hand through dark blond strands.

 

Pat's body is a live wire when Brian presses him against the door frame, taking advantage of his gasp to deepen their kiss. Pat's spent a lot time avoiding the thought of Brian's passion being directed at him, having witnessed it in his work and finding it all too appealing; to have the full strength of it now is overwhelming. He let's himself get swept up in it, any embarrassing noises trying to escape swallowed by Brian and spurring him on.

 

It feels like the universe clicking into place, and Pat feels at once very foolish and very grateful as his hands migrate over ribs and hips and thighs and--

 

"Oh," Brian half groans, hips stuttering into Pat's when he grips his ass firmly, hands covering a pleasing amount of territory.

 

"Too much?" Pat asks, checking in. Brian shakes his head, rakish smirk empowered by too red lips.

 

"I'll take anything you give me," Brian confides, rolling his hips when Pat's fingers flex at the incendiary effect of Brian's words. Brian correctly correlating the two, leaning in to mouth at Pat's jaw before continuing, "I've wanted you for so long, Pat."

 

Warm fingers slip under the hem of Pat's shirt, brushing sensitive skin. He let's his head fall back, shivering as Brian's lips travel along the length of his neck, only ceasing to drop confessions that make Pat weaker at the knees.

 

"I thought it was just a crush and it would fade away once I got to know you," he admits. "But you turned out to be this clever, kind person and your smile could probably power a small village." Pat feels his face heat, forever bad at accepting praise, nevermind while he's being thoroughly felt up. Brian leans back, and Pat looks down at him, their negligible difference in height far more noticeable in such close quarters.

 

"Never thought I'd get to see you like this."

 

It's raw and honest and something breaks inside Pat at the wonder and heat threading through the statement.

 

"Jesus, Brian," he manages, pushing him in the direction of his bed. Brian's grin is edged with victory as he obeys, meandering backward while tugging off his jacket, his hoodie; shoots Pat a significant look when he drags the hem of his t-shirt up slowly, exposing the soft skin of his stomach while the thumb hooked in the waistband of his jeans tugs the tight fabric teasingly away from his body. Pat closes the small distance between them before pushing Brian on his bed. He follows closely, tangling their legs together as he presses Brian into the sheets, covers his mouth with his own as Brian arches against him, inhaling deeply.

 

Pat's eager to map the smooth expanse of Brian's torso, hand sliding up Brian's shirt, the fabric bunching with the motion. Brian moans and grinds against Pat's thigh when his palm crosses a nipple and Pat repeats the action, meets Brian's hips with his own this time while Brian pants into his mouth.

 

"How you think I could ever say no to you is beyond me," Pat tells him, feels Brian's owed some confessions of his own. It feels good, telling Brian how he feels after trying to tamp down on it for so long.

 

"Have you seen your ex? She's gorgeous." A thrill of amusement runs through Pat at the comment and he rolls to the side, propping himself with an elbow to look down at Brian, hand still tracing patterns across his chest.

 

"Brian, _you're_ gorgeous," punctuates it by lightly dragging blunt nails across his abdomen, Brian's eyes twin black pools as they widen and he swallows, Pat's eyes drawn to the bob of his Adam's apple.  Brian's hand clenches where it clutches at the buttons of Pat's shirt, his other coming up to cover the hand on his stomach. Brian looks so surprised and vulnerable that Pat ducks down to press kisses along his throat to give credence to his words; thinks of all the times he's had his breath taken when Brian has casually sauntered up to his desk, with a wide smile and friendly conversation. He slides his hand further down, enjoying the sensation of Brian's hitchhiking hand twitching as he cups his half-hard cock. Brian gasps, hitchhiker pressing down boldly, urging Pat on.

 

"Fuck, Pat, please."

 

He runs his palm firmly over the growing length, gives up kissing Brian in favour of watching him squirm, colour rising in his cheeks. Brian whimpers when Pat moves his hand away, his gaze rapt as it moves to unbutton his jeans and then to Pat's mouth as he licks a broad stripe down it. They both watch Pat's hand slips past the band of Brian's boxer briefs, pushing it under Brian's balls before wrapping around his cock, eliciting a sharp breath as Pat pumps his fist experimentally.

 

Pat's transfixed with the slide of Brian's cock through his fist; he clearly underestimated how keyed up Brian was, his cock already beginning to dribble precum. He tears his gaze away to take in the rest: the hand that had been following his own clutches at Brian's shirt now, where it's rucked up past his elbows, exposing his pale torso. Brian's face is the best part though, his eyes screwed shut as his teeth dig into his lower lip in a fruitless attempt to stifle the helpless moans that keep bubbling up with Pat's movements.

 

Pat peppers kisses across Brian's face as he falls apart beneath him, speeding up as his breath hitches, fingers digging into Pat's chest.

 

"Beautiful," he can't help but murmur, kissing the shell of Brian's ear. Brian whimpers, pries open glassy eyes to look up at him.

 

"Pat, I'm gonna," he says breathlessly.

 

"Do it. Come for me, Brian, I wanna see you come with my hand on your cock."

 

His cock pulses in Pat's hand and he darts forward to swallow Brian's shout with a filthy kiss as cum spurts and pools on his stomach.

 

Pat let's go at Brian's first jolt of oversensitivity, ignoring the ache of his own cock as he waits for Brian's brain to come back online.

 

It doesn't take long, Brian pushing him away gently to sit up, finally taking off his t-shirt and wiping at his stomach with it before tossing it to the floor, tucking his cock back into his underwear, before pouncing on Pat, wide grin connecting with Pat's lips as he sits in his lap, kissing him with a slow intent that has Pat's blood simmering.

 

He doesn't realize Brian's been working on the buttons of his shirt until he's pushing it off Pat's shoulders, Pat reluctantly moving his hands from where they're running along Brian's back to toss it elsewhere before returning to grip at his shoulders.

 

Brian's chest is warm against his, the press of bare skin intoxicating in a way Pat forgot. He wraps his arms around Brian's waist, shivering with lust at the feel of tacky traces of cum smearing against his own skin as Brian grinds lazily against him, sliding his tongue against Pat's.

 

Pat is sure and uncaring that this is going to conclude with him coming in his pants until Brian's mouth leaves his, planting kisses along his shoulder before pushing Pat to lie back, the kisses trailing to his chest as Brian kneels over him.

 

Pat's hands fly to Brian's hopelessly tousled hair when he laps at his right nipple, moaning at both the sudden sensation and the sight as Brian looks up at him with a smirk, clearly pleased with the reaction. He takes time to lavish attention on the left as well, and Pat's an overstimulated mess by the time Brian's mouth trails between his ribs moving toward his abdomen; curses when he feels Brian lick at the remnants of his own cum.

 

"I taste good on you, Pat Gill," reverberates against his skin.

 

Pat flexes his fingers against Brian's scalp, breath uneven as he watches Brian make his way further, moaning in relief when he unzips his jeans.

 

"That's it," Brian murmurs, pulling Pat's cock out of his boxer briefs, running his tongue flat up the length before wrapping his lips around the head.

 

Pat's head falls back as he groans, eyes screwing shut.

 

He's not going to last long, already feels the pull of an orgasm at the base of his spine; warns Brian as he hurtles closer.

 

Brian ignores him, throat fluttering against Pat's cock as he comes with a punched-out sob.

 

Brian crawls up to half lay on Pat, running fingers through Pat's hair as he tries to catch his breath. Pat feels his eyes on him, guides him into a kiss blindly with a hand on his chin, tasting himself on Brian's tongue.

 

"Jesus," he says, blinking his eyes open to take Brian in; watches Brian muster all the willpower he has not to make the obvious joke.

 

"Brian actually," he replies with a lopsided grin.

 

"Just for that I'm gonna make you take a shower after me."

 

"You wouldn't." Brian tells him.

 

"No, I wouldn't." Pat concedes easily, grins up at him, feeling light and dopey.

 

They pick their way across the apartment to the bathroom, each with a candle in hand.

 

The water isn't hot but it's not freezing, so they shuck their remaining clothes off and hop in, taking turns under the spray.

 

They stay on task until Brian bumps into Pat and almost falls out, Pat grabbing his elbow and bracing him against the shower wall as they giggle like idiots.

 

"You saved my life!" Brian tells him, eyes glittering mischievously.

 

"wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't at least make an attempt," Pat tells him, inwardly berating himself for assuming--

 

Brian's eyes go soft, his lips twitching to the side like he's trying not to be so pleased,

 

"No, you wouldn't."

 

Pat presses him against the wall and kisses him until the water runs cold.

 

 

The trip back to Pat's room is less pleasant as they shiver and shuffle damply across the living room, clutching their towels and candles.

 

Pat lends Brian an overlarge crew neck and some boxers, and when they crawl into bed Brian sidles up to him, throwing an arm around his waist. It's cozy and warm and Pat feels like his heart's about to burst.

 

"I'm really glad you came over." He tells Brian, running a hand over the arm across his waist in the dark; it feels like an understatement. The smile in Brian's voice indicates the same when he agrees,

 

"I'm glad too. G'night, Pat Gill," Brian sighs.

 

"Night, Brian." Pat answers fondly, falling asleep to the sound of Brian's gentle snores against his shoulder.

 

 

 

 


End file.
